Coming Round For Pizza
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Nathan wants Kelly to come out for pizza. She isn’t so sure. TEXTFIC


**Title**: Coming round for pizza  
**Rating:** R for language  
**Characters: **Nathan, Kelly, Simon, Curtis/Alisha  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own and never will. Written for my own enjoyment  
**Summary:** Nathan wants Kelly to come out for pizza. She isn't so sure.

Coming round for pizza

(Nathan 21:30) Hi

(Nathan 21:30) Are you coming out?

(Nathan 21:32) Kelly

(Nathan 21:32) Kelly

(Nathan 21:32) Kelly

(Nathan 21:32) Kelly

(Nathan 21:32) Kelly

(Nathan 21:33) KELLY!

(Nathan 21:33) KELLY!

(Kelly 21:33) wot?

(Nathan 21:34) Coming out?

(Kelly 21:34) no, busi

(Nathan 21:35) Doing what?

(Nathan 21: 35) Kelly?

(Nathan 21:37) Are you masturbating?

(Kelly 21:37) No!

Nathan 21:38) come out. We can get pizza?

(Kelly 21:39) Y?

(Nathan 21:39) I'm bored!

* * *

(Kelly 21:38) Nathan wnts me 2 go out wit him

(Simon 21:39) Hello to you too

(Kelly 21:39) Wat shud I say?

(Simon 21:39) Well, it's up to you. I'd say no

* * *

(Nathan 21:39) Kelly?

(Nathan 21:40) Kelly?

(Nathan 21:40) Are you there?

(Nathan 21:40) Kelly?

(Nathan 21:41) Come out with me! I promise I won't grab your butt again!

((Nathan 21:42) KELLY!

* * *

(Kelly 21:40) He keeps messaging me. Dunno wat 2 say 2 him

(Simon 21:41) Ask Curtis. He is better at this than I am

* * *

(Kelly 21:42) Hi

(Curtis 21:43) Hi, what's up?

(Kelly 21:43) Nathan wnts me 2 go out wit hin and I dunno if I shud

(Kelly 21:43) him**

(Curtis 21:44) Say no, he's a prick

(Kelly 21:45) Yh I guess

(Curtis 21:47) Look, if you aren't busy, just go out with him? It will shut him up anyway

* * *

(Alisha 21:42) Hey babe

(Kelly 21:42) wuu2?

* * *

(Nathan 21:43) Answer me

(Nathan 21:44) Are you ignoring me? Really, I'm hurt. I'm going to go and cry in a corner and it'll be all your fault

(Nathan 21:44) Fine don't come for pizza, I'll eat it all to myself and you can carry on watching porn and doing whatever you're doing

* * *

(Alisha 21:43) Simon told me about Nathan asking you out. Do you fancy him?

(Kelly 21:43) he dint ask me out, he just wnts 2 no if I wnt 2 eat pizza wit him.

(Alisha 21:44) Then what's the big deal? Go and eat some pizza with him

(Kelly 21:45) I cnt! I still get uncomfrable arund him

(Alisha 21:45) so you do like him?

(Kelly 21: 46) Yh, mebbe

(Kelly 21:46) I keep avin rude dreams about him

(Alisha 21:47) Really? What happens?

* * *

(Nathan 21:45) Is Kelly talking to you?

(Simon 21:46) No.

(Nathan 21:46) Great load of help you were, twat. Get her to talk to me

(Simon 21:47) No.

* * *

(Simon 21:46) Nathan will probably start talking to you

(Curtis 21:47) Why?

(Simon 21:47) He wants to know why Kelly isn't talking to him on msn

(Curtis 21:48) Great, now I have to talk to the dick. Why haven't I blocked him already?

* * *

(Alisha 21:47) Come on, tell me!

(Alisha 21:48) You can't just go quiet now!

(Alisha 21:49) Kelly!

(Kelly 21:50) Soz, keith wnted a shit

(Alisha 21:51) Nice. Tell me about these dreams

(Kelly 21:52) not much 2 dem. Just Nathan touchin me all over

(Alisha 21:53) LOL! Does he know about these dreams?

(Kelly 21:53) no, dnt tell him or Ill bang u out

* * *

(Alisha 21:53) Kelly totally has wet dreams about you

(Nathan 21:54) She's talking to you and not talking to me! How does that work?

(Nathan 21:55) What are her dreams about?

(Alisha 21:55) You touching her all over lmao!

* * *

(Kelly 21:55) I mean it, dnt tell him

(Alisha 21:56) I won't, I promise. G2g Curtis is taking me out. Bye xxxx

(Kelly 21:56) cya

_alisha is offline_.

* * *

(Nathan 21:56) Kelly has dirty dreams about me

(Curtis 21:56) g2g bye

_curtis is offline._

_

* * *

_

(Nathan 21:57) Kelly has dirty dreams about me

(Simon 21:58) How do you know?

(Nathan 21:59) Has she told you?

(Simon 21:59) No.

(Nathan 22.00) Alisha told me.

(Simon 22.02) And you believe her?

(Nathan 22.03) What, you don't?

(Nathan 22.06) Anyway, I'm going to try calling her. Maybe we can have phone sex

(Simon 22.07) lol

(Nathan 22.07) Phone sex isn't funny

(Simon 22.08) No, but you still trying to get it on with Kelly is. You have no chance.

(Nathan 22.09) Shut up, you dick. And I do have a chance. She has wet dreams about me!

* * *

(Simon 22.07) Nathan is going to try and call you

(Kelly 22.08) u physic or sumthink?

(Simon 22.09) He told me

(Kelly 22.09) mebbe if I ignore it, it'll go away

(Simon 22.10) Might work.

* * *

(Nathan 22:14) She's not picking up

(Simon 22:15) I know.

* * *

(Nathan 22:15) KELLY TALK TO ME. IT'S NOT FAIR! I JUST WANT PIZZA!

(Nathan 22:16) That's it, I'm coming around

(Nathan 22.17) Grr!

_nathan is offline_

_

* * *

_

(Kelly 22:18) he's comin around

(Simon 22:18) Run away?

(Kelly 22:19) Shit i'm not even dressed

(Simon 22:19) Put some clothes on?

(Kelly 22:20) brb

(Kelly 22:26) crap he's ere!

(Simon 22:27) Punch him in the face?

(Kelly 22:28) Hello, this is Nathan! Why would you want to punch me in the face? Anyway, Kelly is going to be busy for the next few hours. With me. Bye!

(Simon 22:29) Hello, Nathan. Have fun

(Kelly 22:29) Trust me, we will ;)

_kelly is offline_


End file.
